For the past five years the Native C.I.R.C.L.E. (NC) has been working to increase cancer awareness among American Indian and Alaska Native populations (AI/ANs). The activities of the NC have focused on collection, cataloging, reproduction and dissemination of culturally appropriate cancer education materials. We started with only eight educational pieces specific to AI/ANs and now have over 200 catalogued items. Pamphlets, CD-ROMs, videos and scientific articles have been distributed to over 150 tribes and organizations. Since the inception of the NC, the notion of cancer disparities has become better recognized, and it is clear that some of the most extreme examples of such inequities exist within Native populations. The NC has been functioning to reduce cancer health disparities among American Indians and Alaska Natives (AIANs). In this competitive renewal, we propose to enhance NC by analyzing diffusion of cancer information through AlAN communities and developing strong research partnerships. Specific aims are: 1. To collect, evaluate, catalog and disseminate culturally appropriate cancer education materials for AI/AN communities. 2. To create and support Internet communications and dissemination activities with AI/ANs. 3. To document and evaluate dissemination and diffusion of cancer prevention and control information in conjunction with the National Indian Women's Health Resource Center. 4. To develop effective research partnerships with institutions and individuals working with American Indian and Alaska Native populations 5. To support and promote research activities through advice, resource provision and strategic participation At the end of this grant period, we will have provided cancer education to more than half of all federally recognized tribes. We will also have a very clear picture of how information disseminates through AlAN communities. These efforts will help further the national agenda to reduce cancer health disparities.